User talk:Sniperteam82308
Welcome Hi, welcome to Batman Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Joker (Batman: The Animated Series) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Doomlurker (Talk) 06:04, January 9, 2011 You could do, yes. Called Harley Quinn (Batman: The Animated Series). - Doomlurker 23:27, January 24, 2011 (UTC) RE: reported haha k i'll stop, not because you siad you'll report me, just because, i was bored, and should'nt of done it. but i am still going to delete the stuff off my talk page.( 02:23, March 1, 2011 (UTC)) :you didnt send me a reply, so i thought it was ok. :) ( 02:44, March 1, 2011 (UTC)) He is blocked. It was pathetic really. Thanks for letting me know. - Doomlurker 19:42, March 1, 2011 (UTC) First Well, I started seeing Harley Quinn and the Joker The other villains came at me. Sadly, I didn' t read any of the comics, but I read the comics' history on each character mentioned in the Batman Universe. I don't know everyone by heart, but if you read it carefully, you can see many specific little things. Anyway, I started doing both Batman: Arkham Asylum and Arkham City games, and Batman Movies. I started looking closely and listening to everybody's ideas and investigate and came into conclusions. I also do shows. I like the BTAS mostly. Can you do one thing? Can you look at a screenshot called Paramedic in a Hostage Situation? Tell behind the gun that isn't Bane? Look at Bane: Batman: Arkham Asylum, it looks the same. Answer back. Another thing: What Batman villian lost his/her parents to the police? Helping me with adopting The Lego Batman Wiki Dear Sniperteam82308, Thank you for your help with adopting The Lego Batman Wiki. Signed, Professor Nonya Floopinhagin 02:10, March 4, 2011 (UTC). Dear Sniperteam82308, Um...I actually have ''been banned from a wikia before; an editor named "StarNinja99" banned me from Arkhampedia for being "too literal" and "taking the funniness" out of articles. Will that ruin my chances of adopting The Lego Batman Wiki? Signed, Professor Nonya Floopinhagin 02:18, March 4, 2011 (UTC). New DC Movie Universe Wikia http://newdcmovieuniverse.wikia.com COME AND JOIN, EDIT AND READ THE ONLY WIKIA DEDICATED TO DC CURRENT AND FUTURE SINGLE MOVIE UNIVERSE FEATURING ''THE DARK KNIGHT, SUPERMAN: MAN OF STEEL, GREEN LANTERN, THE DARK KNIGHT RISES AND MANY MORE! CommanderConnor - New DC Movie Universe Editor in Chief 20:18, March 4, 2011 (UTC) What advantages Professor Nonya Floopinhagin brings to this wikia Dear Snipeream82308, What advantages do I bring to this wikia? Signed, Professor Nonya Floopinhagin. Dear Sniperteam82308, Oh, I was just wondering how I was of assistance to this wikia. Signed, Professor Nonya Floopinhagin. www.thewikiofbatman.wikia.com Dear Sniperteam82308, I have a wikia called "The Wiki Of Batman Wiki." I never use it and I know how much you like Batman: The Animated Series, so you may have it so that you can make a wikia about it if you wish. Signed, Professor Nonya Floopinhagin. Dear Sniperteam82308, So, you will take the wikia? Signed, Professor Nonya Floopinhagin. 22:56, March 22, 2011 (UTC). "Warranting" responses Dear Sniperteam82308, How do you "warrant" responses? Signed, Professor Nonya Floopinhagin 01:25, March 24, 2011 (UTC). P.S. How has your new wikia been going? Doomlurker Dear Sniperteam82308, I think that Doomlurker is pretty bad-tempered and slightly selfish. What do you think? Signed, Professor Nonya Floopinhagin 19:24, March 24, 2011 (UTC). My edited version of The Dark Knight Dear Sniperteam82308, I wrote an edited version of The Dark Knight ''entitled "''The Caped Crusader" ''(my sisters actually suggested "''The Light Day") because...well, I am a prude who likes writing stories. Well, I thought that I might let you read it, so, here you go: ' The ' Caped Crusader Written by: Christopher Nolan Edited by: Professor Nonya Floopinhagin One day in Gotham City, the Joker, three of his henchmen, and two of his bodyguards were plotting to rob a bank. “Nobody moves, nobody gets…a prank pulled on them! This is a holdup!” exclaimed the first henchman, whereupon everybody in the lobby of the bank hid somewhere in fright. “Alright. Now, just take as many moneybags as you can carry and load them into the carriage.” ordered the Joker, whereupon his henchmen did as they were told. As soon as Batman and Robin arrived, the Jest Of Jackanapes, his henchmen, and his bodyguards were already gone. “Holy lateness, Batman!” exclaimed the Boy Wonder. They were about to chase after the Joker when they suddenly saw an infamous villain named “Sal ‘Boss’ Maroni” robbing the bank as well. Sal "Boss" Maroni was about to run out the exit when Batman tied him up from afar by throwing a batarang with a rope attached to it at him. The next day, Sal “Boss” Maroni’s trial began at the Gotham City Courtroom. He was charged with stealing from the banker of the bank he robbed. “Order in the court! So, Harvey Dent, you may begin prosecuting Sal ‘Boss’ Maroni.” said the judge. “Thank you, Your Honor. I call Batman to the stand.” said Harvey Dent, Gotham City’s district-attorney, as he got up from his seat next to the plaintiff (the banker, respectively). “So, Batman…what evidence did you find while you were investigating the scene of the scheme just to see if you were not hallucinating or seeing an illusion?” inquired Harvey Dent once Batman was seated in the stand. “Well, Harvey Dent, I found Sal ‘Boss’ Maroni’s good-luck charm: a double-headed coin.” replied Batman as he held up Sal “Boss” Maroni’s double-headed coin, whereupon the jury gasped. “Has the jury reached a final decision?” inquired the judge. “Yes, Your Honor; we, the jury, find Sal ‘Boss’ Maroni guilty of all charges.” replied a juror, whereupon the bailiff took Sal “Boss” Maroni to be incarcerated in Gotham State Penitentiary. “I will get you for this, Harvey Dent! But, please, keep the double-headed coin! I do not want it now that you have gotten your germs all over it! Ha-ha-ha!” snickered Sal “Boss” Maroni as the bailiff walked him out of the courtroom. Once he got home, Harvey Dent was contemplating his modus operandi. “I am so famous that nobody leaves me alone…even as I am thinking to myself, people are outside my window yelling, ‘Harvey Dent! You are so handsome! Please come give one of your teacups to me so that I can show it off to my chums!’ Well, I am tired of it! Instead, I am going to live a life of villainy as ‘Two-Face.’” he thought to himself, whereupon he reached into his pocket, grabbed Sal “Boss” Maroni’s double-headed coin, and put a small piece of duct-tape on one side. Then, Harvey Dent donned a guise, mask, and wig and adopted the alias of “Two-Face.” Two-Face hired his longtime friend, Harley Debby (who thereupon adopted the alias of “Two-Face Henchman”), to be his right-hand-man. For his first evil scheme, the Duke Of Duality teamed up with the Joker to conquer Gotham City by stealing the ownership-deals of all of the buildings. “Okay, Two-Face Henchman; climb inside through that open window, sneak into the manager’s office, grab the ownership-deal, and sneak back outside.” ordered Two-Face when they arrived at a supermarket. “Gotcha, boss.” comprehended Two-Face Henchman, whereupon he snuck into the supermarket through an open window. After realizing that the workers as well as the manager were taking their lunch-break, Two-Face Henchman walked towards the manager’s office and was about to kick the door down when he suddenly saw the key hanging on a hook next to the door. “Fools.” muttered Two-Face Henchman as he grabbed the key and unlocked the door. Meanwhile, the Joker was getting impatient and bored. “Where is he? I want to conquer Gotham City already!” he whined. “Patience, Joker. There is no need to whine like such a child.” said Two-Face. “Or like a villain.” added Batman as he and Robin suddenly showed up in front of the supermarket, whereupon Two-Face stuck his tongue out at him. “Holy rudeness, Batman!” muttered Robin. “Get him, my henchmen!” exclaimed the Joker, whose henchmen thereupon fought Batman and Robin alongside Two-Face’s henchmen. At that moment, Two-Face Henchman was about to climb out the open window with the ownership-deal when he saw the fight, whereupon he decided to stay inside until it was alright. As a result, the henchmen of the Joker and Two-Face got caught in the nets that they tried to trap the Dynamic Duo with. The only remaining henchman was one of the Joker’s, who hid behind a nearby wastebasket in fear. Two-Face flipped his double-headed coin to decide whether or not to surrender. Once the coin landed clear-side-up, the Duke Of Duality surrendered, “I surrender.” “Well, I do not! Taste laughing-gas!” snickered the Joker. He attempted to expose the Dynamic Duo to his laughing-gas, but it backfired, thereby causing himself as well as Two-Face to laugh uncontrollably. When the laughing-gas wore off, the two villains found themselves as well as their henchmen incarcerated in Gotham State Penitentiary. 'The end. ' Signed, Professor Nonya Floopinhagin. Dear Sniperteam82308, You are very welcome for sharing my edited version of ''The Dark Knight'' with you. By the way, I am creating a D.C.A.U. wikia and could use your help. The web-address is "tannerleeschnabel.wikia.com." Signed, Professor Nonya Floopinhagin. harley quinn appearence on arkham city i see you've changed the edit i made on the harley quinn page. i changed it becouse harley quinn have a new outfit on arkham city. so now i've created a different headline for arkham city. Renaming Dear Sniperteam82308, Could you please tell me how to change the names and web-addresses of wikis like you did earlier? Signed, An eccentric professor. 00:43, November 18, 2011 (UTC).